choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Your Sister (Baby Bump)
Your Sister in Baby Bump is Your Character's older sister in the ''Baby Bump'' series. Although her default name is "Anna Cassidy", the player can choose to change her first name. The last name chosen for your character will become her last name. Appearance Her appearance is dependent on which of the four character models are chosen for your character. She wears a white shoulder-less top with straps and a floral design, and a necklace with three pink flowers. Personality Chapters Baby Bump Baby Bump * Chapter 1: Unexpected News * Chapter 2: Pregnant Questions * Chapter 3: First Steps * Chapter 5: New Complications * Chapter 6: Growing Pains (Mentioned) * Chapter 7: Bumpy Road (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Sweet Emotions * Chapter 10: Girls' Night * Chapter 11: Little Things Relationships Your Character You are her sister. After graduating, you move into her home in Gracetown to begin a job with the mayor's office. She gives you advice on your clothes as well as information about the residents of Gracetown. Although she is excited for you when you tell her the news of your pregnancy, she is a little disheartened as she cannot bear children of her own. She also designs the patches for your baby blanket. Bao Bao is your sister's boyfriend. Some time after his wife had passed away, Bao stepped into your sister's craft store. She saw that he was shivering from the cold and dropped everything to make him a cup of tea. After that, he couldn't stop thinking about her. When he came back a second time, she gave him a handmade scarf even though she barely knew him. If you decide to help him make wall yarn art for your sister in the dance hall, he tells you that crafting reminds him of the first time he tried your sister's sewing machine. He accidentally stitched his finger to his pants, and though it was more serious when it happened, he can't help but chuckle in retrospect. Your sister drove him to the emergency room and sang along to Taylor Swift songs in her car to keep her mind off of the blood. At the hospital, when the nurse asked her if she was his wife, she blurted out "yes" and then proceeded to blush from embarrassment at the mistake. It was that time that Bao thought it sounded nice and that he had feelings for her. Character Customization Sister (Baby Bump).jpg|Different Sister Models Outfit Choices Sister F1 Western Outfit Full.jpg|Western Outfit (Face 1) Anna Western Outfit.jpg|Western Outfit (Face 2) Sister F4 Western Outfit Full.jpg|Western Outfit (Face 4) Miscellaneous BaBu yarn art dance hall.jpg|Premium gift from Bao Trivia * The character model for Sister 1 resembles Leah Myers from LoveHacks; Sister 2 resembles Kassidy Marquez from The Junior, Book 1; Sister 3 resembles Cyndii Poppers from the Red Carpet Diaries; Sister 4 resembles Elena Sanchez from the Rules of Engagement series. * She shares her default first name with Anna Koishi from Wishful Thinking. ** The name Anna is of Hebrew origin and means: Favor, grace, God has favored me with a child. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Baby Bump' Characters